Chinese Patent Application Nos. 201110178175.8 and 201120223929.2, published Jan. 4, 2012 and Mar. 7, 2013 respectively, and entitled “Handheld ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus”, discloses portable ultrasonic diagnostic devices that have an adjustable support component.